


Flash of Hellfire

by ProwlingThunder



Series: Stardust [5]
Category: Gundam Wing, Transformers
Genre: Aftermath of Destruction, Gen, Grief, No Gundam War AU, Recovery, War With Aliens AU, aftermath of war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21985411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProwlingThunder/pseuds/ProwlingThunder
Summary: The hanger is patiently quiet save for the the beat of his fleshling's heart.
Relationships: Wing & Heero Yuy
Series: Stardust [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/202877
Kudos: 8





	Flash of Hellfire

They don't win.

Oh, they kill the enemy. That was easy enough. Mission complete. It had been a target rich environment, after all. But they don't win. The world-- their soft fleshlings' world, their world, too, now; that's gone in all the destruction, just a hunk of a planet barely capable of life. Unlivable, really.

His name is Wing, and the hanger is patiently quiet save for the the beat of his fleshling's heart through the sensors, deep into his spark. They've killed the enemy; they have accomplished the mission.

There are maybe a thousand fleshlings left. Around the world, all of it, and Sandrock and Eypon fly to find them all.

Wing doesn't; he doesn't feel like it. His fleshling is numb; his-- their-- offspring, Wing Zero, is numb, too. So many are. So many hurt.

Sandrock hurts. But Sandrock’s spark weeps for joy at the survivors, it doesn't ache for the sheer loss. Not yet. It will-- but not yet.

His fleshling just feels empty. So Wing stays in Peacemillion and holds his fleshling close to his spark and waits.

But some of the survivors the others bring back are children, foolishly without fear and very good at getting in the hangers, and one day a little girl runs in and his fleshling is no longer empty at all.

Someone follows her one day, irate and yelling, and anger flares across the bond that they share like a wash of hellfire, and his fleshling channels it into one single, hard stare as he gathers the girl-child up into his arms.

Wing thinks, then, that things will be okay.


End file.
